Jack' secrets revealed
by Heartlessqueen1
Summary: Jack is a powerful dragon that has been pretending to be an idiot When a new sheng gong wu force him to reveal his memories. He has no choice to come clean.boyxboy later on.no like no read. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: During a showdown jack is hit with the new Sheng Gong Wu. The Sheng Gong Wu of truth. This wu force jack to reveal truth about him, his past, and his power. Read to find out! I'm not good on sums. It's better than it sounds! **

**P.S. I might misspell the character's names wrong or get things mixed up. I haven't seen the series in a long time! I watched some of them,but I think I might have gotten even more mixed up.!Bear with me!**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown!**

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's House**

Jack was asleep in his lab. He was working late trying to finish a new invention. The albino laid hunched over the table asleep. One of his computers started to beep like crazy. The beeping was enough to wake up Jack. His red eyes blinked to try and focus. He looked around trying to figure out what the beeping was. His red eyes fell on one of his computers. It was the Shen gong Wu detector. Jack scrambled to get ready and leave. He puts on his heli-pack**(Is that what it's called?)** He grabs the coordinates and leaves his house. Jack doesn't know it but he will soon be regretting it.

**Chase's palace**

"Chase!A two new Wu has been activated" Wuya screams as she bursts into the room. The once ghost Heylin witch stood in front of Chase young. Too bad for her he was in the middle of meditating. Chase floated in the air surrounded by candles. Chase open his eyes only to glare at the woman in front of him.

"I have no interest in the Wu" he said annoyed closing his eyes again.

"You will in these two. The mirror of locations and the eye of truth"

"So?"

"With these two. We can find the dragon of ying and yang. The guardian of the good and evil scale." Chase snaps open his eyes and floats down to the floor.

"We can't miss this opportunity!Wuya let's go!" Chase and Wuya left the mountain to retrieve the two sheng gong wu.

**The Temple**

"Hey kids!Two sheng gong wus have activated! We need to get them!" the small green dragon named Dojo said.

"What's so important?" Omi asked

"Omi with these two we could find the guardians of the good and evil scales."Master Fung said

"Okay we are all ready to go"Kimiko said as she went out side with Clay and Raimundo already on the large Dojo.

"I'm coming with you" master Fung said "we wouldn't let Chase and Wuya get their ands on this Wu" He said as he climbed onto Dojo's back. The monks traveled to the Black Crystal Lake.

**With Jack**

Jack was one of the lasts to show up. Raimundo and Chase are already shouting at each other and talking about the showdowns rules.

"Jack you are here?" Kimiko asked

"Yeah. So what wu are they fighting for?"

"It's two partner. The eye of truth"Clay said in his accent

"And the mirror of locations" Omi said finishing it up. "So we can find the dragon of good and evil"

"It shouldn't be hard to convince him/her to go with us."Dojo said as he read from a scroll "It says here that this dragon has the power to destroy the whole world,but is a gentle creature and doesn't really like violence."

"The showdown is over!"Omi said with excitement. Jack turns his attention over to the winner. The winner is Chase Young. Master Fung steps in front of them ready to challenge Chase. Jack watched nervously as chase activated the mirror of locations.

"Mirror of Locations show me where the Guardian of the scales on good and evil hides!" The mirror floated into the air. Jack watched in horror as the floated over to him. It hovered a few feet away from his head. He leaned over Omi trying to make it look like the mirror was over Omi's head.

"There you go! Omi's the dragon. I gotta go. I left ….my house on fire!" jack said as he tried flee. Only to get dragged back by Master Fung.

"Jack are you lying?" he asked. They all stared at the boy genius.

"There must be some mistake!Wuya! Is the Wu broken?!" Chase asked in raged.

"It's impossible!"She answered

"Think about"Fung said "If you were the dragon would you just hide, or play around with the people looking for you drawing attention off you"

"Shut Up old man!" Jack shouted at him.

"so it's true?" Clay asked

"I never said that!"Jack snapped back at him.

"Chase, Spicer is annoying use the eye of truth on him"Wuya suggested.

"Eye of truths" the small eye shaped wu glowed and shot out a beam at Jack. To everyone's surprise Jack jumped out of the way.

"You really think I'm going to let you zap me with that?" Jack asked Chase tried to zap him again but Jack kept on jumping out of the way in time.

"Wuya hold him down" Wuya jumped behind Jack grabbing him. Jack struggled against her grip.

"Hey! Monks aren't you going to do anything?" Jack asked. The shook their heads.

"No we are just as curious as Chase" Raimundo said

"You know curiosity killed the cat!" jack yelled at them. In that instant the eye of truth zapped him. His body started to shake violently. Jack was fighting against the wu's power. The other watched as Jack suffered on the ground. Jack's hair grew long and turned white. His small figure became slightly bigger and more muscular. His nails grew too. Fangs appeared in his mouth. The scariest thing a about the whole ordeal is that the white around his red pupils turned black. His eyes were now black and red. A cloud appeared above his . It looked like a violent storm. Jack locked eyes with Omi. The clouds calm and swirled until you could see a picture. In was figure wearing all black and a white mask. He was standing in an alley. He was staring at an open window above him. The sound of glass shattering and scream was heard. Once it was quiet the figure jumped up to the window sill and let himself in. The figure stood in a baby's room. The room was covered in trash, dirt and few rats. The figure walked over to baby's crib and picked up the infant.

"Don't worry I'll get you out off here" The figure climbed out the window and ran down the streets with the baby asleep in his arms. The figure ran and ran through the rain until he reached a familiar temple. The figure left the baby on a dry part on the door steps.

"Your just going to leave him there?" a younger version of master Fung walked out of the shadows. "I know who you are. Why don't you care for the child."

"I can't care for a human. There has inly been two people I cared about and they're dead"

"At least name the child"

"I'll do that."The figure picked up the baby "Only if you never tell him how he got here"

"You can see it can't you?His future"

"yeah I can. He's is going to be s strong. You'll be a strong warrior "the figure said as he removed the blank covering his face "little Omi" The cloud started to swirl and the image disappeared. Omi stood there with a shocked expression on his face. They all did. Wuya walked up to Jack and looked him in the eye. His body started to shake again. The clouds swirled. This time it revealed Jack leaning on a tree.

"Jack I need your help!" A man shouted from behind the trees. The man turned out to be grand master Dashi. "Jack I need your help!"

"What for?"

"I'm fighting Wuya soon. I want you to tip the scales. Just to make sure. You owe me! Beside you owe a favor!"

"Fine fine,but who bad can the future become?" Jack waved his hand and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Okay that's Wuya in a room in the future." Dashi was looking into it worried. Jack looked bored. "Look at that Chase is there too. It's an older version but......"Jack trailed off as their eyes widened. They stared into the cloud in horror.

"Make it stop!"Dashi shouted covering his eyes

"My eyes! They bleed!"jack shouted as the cloud disappeared "okay I'll help you but we are never speaking about this!"

"Jack!Dashi! Where are you?!" a human version of Chase was running towards the two men. The second they saw Chase they dove behind the trees to say hello to their lunches. The cloud changed to the battled field Dashi vs Wuya. Jack was watching the fight. The scales were all ready to go.

"Now Dashi!" Jack shouted at him. At that moment. Jack lifted a black weight and moved it to the other side. The black weight turned to white. Two seconds later Wuya was sealed up in the puzzle box. Jack quickly put back the weight. The cloud swirled around again but this time the cloud disappeared. Jack got off the ground and dusted himself off

"well that was real fun!"

"You are the reason I was locket away in the stupid box?!"Wuya shouted at the white haired Jack.

"No …...only a small reason."

"Why did you take me from my parents?" Omi asked at his breaking point.

"Omi you would have been abused, starved and probably wouldn't have lived long enough to see your second birthday. "

"but-"

"Are you saying you don't like your life?"

"I do thank you Jack" Omi said a he bowed.

"SPICER!"Chase shouted in complete rage "How do you know me when i was younger?!"

"Answer me this Chase. How well can you remember your child hood. Is it all foggy? Are there pieces missing?"

"That's is none of your business!"

"That's a yes" Jack stood up and walked around Chase.

"Continue"

"Your memory hasn't faded. It's gone. It was for your own good"

"What are you talking about Spicer?!"

"Jack" Clay said interrupting "The two people that you cared about....It was Dashi and Chase wasn't it"

"Yeah. They will never forgive me for what I did" Jack says as he stands the farthest away.

"What did you that was so bad?" Kimiko asked

"Did you wash their white clothes with a red sock?"Dojo asked

Jack laughed an empty and hallow laugh "No worse. I took their memories away." Eyes went straight to Chase as he stared at jack. For the first time sense he became immortal he was shocked. Jack didn't wait for a response.

"That's enough for today" Jack. White dragon wings grew out of Jack's back. His heli-pack dropped to the floor. Jack jumped into the air and flew off. Leaving confused monks, a really mad Wuya and a shocked Chase.

**REVIEW**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got a chance to update! Sorry I haven't update in a while! Usually with new stories I update every couple of days but my sister was hogging the computer for the whole week please Review the story! I might misspell some of the names! Sorry! Thank you **Otaku_Fan_077 **for being the first to review! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. No POVs**

**Chapter 2**

**Chase's palace**

Wuya was pacing back and forth as Chase meditated. Wuya was getting on chase's last nerve. Wuya didn't pick up on his annoyed mood. She was still furious about learning that Jack. The idiot that she could always control and go back to when ever she wanted was the reason she was locked up in the puzzle box.

"Wuya stop pacing! It's annoying!"

"I'm just so angry! It's been two weeks and Jack hasn't shown up!"

"What?! That you mad because your little Jack was more powerful than you ever could be?"

"Shut up Chase! I know you like him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I've seen how you look at him! You give his mercy every time! You don't hide it very well"

"Hide what?! I don't know what you are talking about!?!"

"It's obvious. You have feeling for the little twerp! Manipulate him into coming to our side! Then maybe you can solve that whole incident with your memories!" she shouts at him. Chase look at her. He knows jack has all the answers. The problem is will he tell him.

"Let's go find him!" Wuya shouts

"Mirror of locations!" Chase shouts as he holds the mirror out in front of him. The mirror glows. In the middle it reveals where Jack was hiding for the past two weeks. It turns out he has been hiding in his house. In the mirror jack was pacing back and forth as if he was waiting for something. Jack's hair was red once more. He looked completely human.

"Come on we are going to his house" Chase said a little annoyed that his jack at his house all this time.

**The Temple**

"I'm bored!" Raimundo said as he lay down on the table.

"Well no new sheng gong wu for two weeks" Dojo said as he sat next to him.

"We haven't seen Spicer sense either. " Clay said as he entered the room. "Should we go check on him?"

"Oh yes! Let's go check on our old friend!" Omi said trying to hide the excitement from his voice. Omi has fond a new appreciation for jack.

"It'll give us reason to get out of the temple." Rai said

"Everybody aboard" Dojo shouted as he transforms into a larger dragon. "Let's get a move on!" He said impatiently as the monks jump on his back. They flew off towards Jack's house. The sun was bright and shinning. There were hardly any clouds in the sky that day.

"You think Jack will be okay with us coming over?" Kimiko asked.

"We go over when ever we want. What makes this any different?" Rai asked

"He has power and is ready to use it" Omi said.

"But isn't he supposed to be all gentle?"

"Yeah but we don't want to get his all mad!" Kimiko said as she punched Rai in the arm.

"Owwww! What did you do that for?!"

"Don't make him mad" Clay said

"Fine" Rai mumbled as he rubbed his arm. They continued their ride to Jack's house in silence.

**With Jack**

"When are they getting here?" Jack mumbled as paced. The sound of a horn honking outside catches his attention. He runs to the window. The images of his "parents" come out of car with arms full of stuff from their trip.

"Now is probably the best time to start." Jack run into the kitchen and turns on the stove making sure that the gases is filling the room.

"Jack come out here and help us!" Mr. Spicer calls out with happiness clear in his voice.

"Okay just give me a second!" Jack shouts as he makes sure the front door is locked.

"Hurry! We got a lot of souvenirs for you" Mrs. Spicer shouted back

"Sorry…but the Jack you knew needs to disappear from your lives" Jack's body starts to glow. Jack transform into his hybrid form. His red hair changes to a pure white color. Fangs, sharp long nails, and two big white wings appear. A few scales appear on his skin but not enough to cover his whole body. The last to change is his eyes. The white around his pupils turns midnight black. He stretches out his hand. A ball of fire appears. The gases in the room ignite. Flames quickly spread all through out the room. They burn everything in there path. The Fire spread to the front door and Hallway. Jack walk through the raising flames. The fire bends away from him leaving him unaffected by them. Jack exit through the back door which also on fire. With in minutes the fire consumed the house. Jack spreads his wings and takes flight making sure that the Spicers' don't notice him. He floated there watching his "parents" fall to there knees crying. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to heart you……..It seems like that happens to everyone that is near me" Jack turns away from the scene. A single tear appears, and rolls down his cheek Jack continues to the lake ignoring the tear.

**With Chase**

"What are you monks doing here?!" Wuya shouted.

"We are going to see our good friend Jack Spicer!"

"Then we might as well travel together" Chase said (Yes both Chase and Wuya can fly)

"You worried?!" Clay asked

"I need to speak with him nothing more" Chase said bluntly.

"Come on we know your just want to see him" Kimiko said

"What are you babbling on about?!" Chase asked sharply.

"You have a crush on Jack!" Dojo teased.

"Tolled you don't hide it well!" Wuya shouted.

"We are not here to talk about me!"

"Do you smell that?!" Kimiko asked as she covered her nose.

"Yeah!" Dojo answered as he sniffed the air "Its smells like something's burning" Shock comes to everyone's face as the scene of Jack's house on fire comes into view. On the street was a man and a woman. The man was holding the woman back who was trying to break the free.

"We can't leave him in there! Jack! Jack! JACK!" The woman shouted as she collapsed onto the floor. "My baby!" The woman cried out. It didn't take group a long time to figure out that the two were Jack's "parents"

"Jack's parents" Omi said quietly.

Chase's anger was at a boiling point "Mirror of locations! Where is Jack?!" Instead of showing Chase where Jack was it glowed. A white ray of light came out of the mirror and bents in a direction. "Jack went that way." The group picked up their pace trying to catch up to jack who was already ahead of them.

"Why did he leave?!" Omi asked.

Omi's word ringed in his ears. Those words seemed so familiar to him.

Why did he leave?

Why did he leave?

Why did he leave us?

Why did he leave us?

Why did he leave me?

Daishi why did he leave me?!

His body dropped in temperature. Something was grabbing onto him. Keeping him from thinking about it too much. There was a block in his mind keeping him out. He had never noticed it because he has never thought about it.

'Jack! Why are you leaving me?!' Chase heard his own voice yelling in his head.

**_*Flashback*_**

"Daishi! Why is he leaving? Why is he leaving me?!" A younger and more human _version of chase shouted at the monk standing next to him._

"_Why are you asking me? If you want to find your answer why don't you just ask him yourself?"_

"_I don't-"_

"_He went into the forest three minutes ago" Daishi said before letting Chase finish._

"_Thank you!" chase said as he bowed to Daishi. He took off after Jack. He ran until he caught gimps of familiar white hair "Jack! Why are you leaving me?" Chase shouted as he ran through the trees. Jack turned and spotted him. Jack started to run faster through the forest. Chase was determined not to lose sight of Jack. He picked up him pace and tried to get ahead of him. _

"_Did I loose him?" jack asked himself as he looked back_

"_No you didn't!" Chase shouted as he appeared next to Jack. "Now tell me why are you leaving me behind?!" Jack slowed down as soon as they hit a small clearing. Jack wouldn't look up at Chase who was taller than him. "Tell me! Give me one good reason!" Chase rapped his arms around Jack's slim waist. He pulled the albino close to him not giving him any chance to escape. "You're not leaving until I get an answer!"_

"_Chase. I have to go!" Jack shouted trying to break free of the embrace. Chase pulls him closer. Chase stared over Jack's shoulder due to the fact Jack was shorter than him._

"_I refuse to be left behind. I won't accept the fact that I'll become just a memory from your past."_

"_Chase I'm immortal!"_

"_You need to let me go!"_

"_No!"_

"_Chase look at me" Jack said softly as he pulled away from to see Chase's face. Chase loosened his grip around Jack. They stood there staring in to each other's eyes. Jack rapped his arms around Chase's neck. Jack stared into Jack's black and red eyes. Chase pulled Jack up closer to him. Jack's lips fond Chase's. A sensation was filling them both. Chase gently kissed jack back. The gentleness disappeared and was replaced with an urgent need. They dragged the kiss on until both of the needed to breathe. Jack broke the kiss first._

"_Chase I love you" Jack whispered into his ear._

**_*Flashback*_**

"I don't now but he has to have a reason to fake his own death" Rai said bringing Chase back to the present

"Chase you okay?" Wuya asked. Eyes turned to stare at him. Chase glared at them until they looked away. Chase was still shaken up about the whole flash back. Jack's word flooded back into his head. He could feel his face warming up. He quickly pushed the strange feeling aside and looked on trying to find jack.

"There he is!" Omi shouted as he pointed towards a lake.

"W are coming in for landing" Dojo shouted as he flew towards the lake. Chase and Wuya followed them. Jack was standing at the edge of the lake.

**With Jack**

"Water I command you Rise!" Jack shouted at the lake. The ground started to rumble. The water in the lake slowly rose in to the air. The fishes rose along with the water. Jack was unaware of the monks, Chase and Wuya flying just a few hundred feet away. Jack looked at the bottom of the lake. He spotted what he was looking for. He flew down to an entrance of a cave. He flew through out the cave as the water stared to fall back down filling up the lake once more.

"Come on! If we don't make it we'll loose him!" Clay shouted Dojo flew lower and faster. Chase and Wuya followed right behind them. The water was quickly filling the cave entrance back up.

"This is going to be a close one!" Dojo shouted as he flew into the small cave. They were half through the lake light when the rest of the lake water fell. A large portion of water fell on top of Dojo knocking them into the ground. Dojo's tail smacks into Wuya as she flies by knocking her down too. Chase managed to maneuver his way past the falling water and into the cave.A wave of rushing water pushed him faster into the cave. Faster than he would have liked. A light was blazing bright at the end of the cave. Chase kept his focus on the light. The rushing water pushed him into a lake. Colorful large fish swam past him. The water was warm and clear as crystal. Crystal in the ceiling and walls were keeping the whole place light and warm. Right in the middle of the enormous lake stood a black marble castle. Trees surrounded the bottom level of the castle. He could only see the upper two of the three levels. The trees were guarding the bottom of the castle.

Chase stared as a white haired figure was running up towards the upper level.

With each step he transformed a little more. His body was covered in rough white scales. Jack had grown a tail. His clothes were ripped off his body. He was almost as big as when Chase transformed. His hands and feet grew talons. Jack was running on all fours by the time he reached the top. The only things that didn't change were his long white mane (hair) and his black and red eyes. As jack stood at the top of the stairs he let out a loud and power roar. Before running into the upper levels.

"Jack" Chase didn't wait. He flew up towards the top level. Chase made it to the top and took off running after Jack. At the end of one of the five clean polished marble hallways the doors was wide open. Light was coming out of the room. Chase slows down to a walk as he steps inside the room. Inside sat Jack in dragon form looking up at a rainbow crystal floating on a pedestal. "Jack what are you doing?" Jack turns his head to look at Chase and turns back to the crystal.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I want my memories!"

"No. They are sealed away."

"Where?!"

"Along with my heart" Jack said as he looked at the crystal. He turns to face Chase. That's when Chase notices a black crystal like mark where jack's heart should be.

"Your heart is that crystal"

"Yes…..Why do you want your memories back?"

"For some reason you are involved….I got one memory back"

"What?! That's not possible...What was it about?"

"I was following you through the forest and when I finally caught up to you…….we kissed….and you tolled me you loved me"

"You really did get a piece of your memory back"

"Jack I want my memories back!"

"Fine but not now. They are sealed into my "heart". Every hundred years my "heart" breaks into six pieces and gets scattered all over the world. Along with my heart are your memories. The only way you get your memories back is if you help me find the fragments once they scatter. Deal?"

"Deal!"

**A/N:well that's the end of this chapter! See you next time! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got a chance to update! Yeah for me! my sister is the biggest computer hog that has ever lived! She's like a drug addict except with computer/Internet! I thank you for being patient with me! I don't own ****Xiaolin Showdown. I apologize for misspelling word in advance! I AM REALLY SORRY. On with the chapter! **

**Chapter 3**

**With Chase**

Chase was walking around exploring the ancient castle. It amazed him that everything looked newly built. There was no dust or rust were ever he looked. After what happened yesterday he has had a weird feeling about this place. As he walks through the halls he spots Jack. He watches Jack as he swims surrounded by the large colorful fishes. Jack was in his hybrid form. Seeing Jack like that made chase uncomfortable The Jack he thought he knew was a lie and this new one was …..hiding so many secrets. Chase started to think His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Jack coming out of the lake half naked. He watched as Jack dried himself off with a towel. He watched as Jack looked around and then up at him. Chased quickly moved away from Jack's view. He headed towards the crystal room. Were he and Jack made their deal. He entered the empty bright room. He looked up at the crystal. I would be easy fro him just to take the damn thing know. But then how would he get his memories back? Jack is the only one that knows what is going on.

"Chase why you are in here?" jack said as he leaned on the doorway. Chase didn't bother to look.

"Just came to see it. It's breaking up every minute. It won't hold for much longer"

"I thought you would want to get this thing done and over with." Jack said as he walked closer to chase.

"I never said that"

"You sure you didn't-" Jack was cut off by a loud explosion. Jack and Chase run out of the room and towards the stairs. Smoke was beginning to clear up. There in the smoke came out a long green figure. Dojo burst out of the cave entrance. On his back were Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. They circled the castle before jumping off. Jack ran back to the crystal room. The crystal was glowing with blinding light. The light shot out of the room. A sharp cracking sound could be heard. The large crystal broke into six separate pieces. Omi was the first one to reach the room. He looked at both Jack and Chase before he looked at the crystals. The others weren't far behind Omi.

The crystals floated for a minute before shooting forward and circling Jack a few times before being scattered through out the world. "The deed has been done. The crystals have been scattered. The clock has started." Jack said quietly.

"We have come for Jack" Omi shouted.

"We have been doing some research." Kimiko said "Who ever wants to control the scales has to control the dragon. To control the dragon you have to capture the heart."

"The "heart" can also bee given to some one else. That person becomes the new dragon of good and evil." Raimundo said

"Impressive" Jack said with a slight grin on his face "you are too late. The pieces have been scattered. You have no chance on getting them. Now that the crystals are scattered they will act like separate parts. Which means they will need to accept you as their wielders otherwise they will reject you. The game has begun. Now leave!" Chase watched Jack the whole time. Jack has been hiding this side of him this whole time.

**XXXXXX Two Day Later XXXXXX**

**With Jack**

Jack is walking around his room restlessly. He could feel the shards pulling him. It wasn't enough to actually find them. He paces back and forth walks out of his room and into the hall. He looks out the window spotting Chase sleeping under a tree. He watches the dragon sleep for a minute. His eyes travel up and down his muscular body. His eyes stop at his lips. Memories of them two rush back into his head. The same memories he had made chase forget. Jack quietly flew down to his side. He stared at the sleeping man. The last time he saw chase so calm was the night he had left. He eyes stay locked on his lips. Jack leans forward and hovers a few seconds' inches away from Chase's face. Before their lips meet. It only lasted a moment until jack pulled away. He stared at him.

"After centuries you would think this feeling would die out. I still love you chase" jack said as he stared down at him before leaving him. Jack flew back to the room to continue waiting for the shards to activate. Jack was unaware of the wake chase sitting under the tree. Chase was sitting stunned about what had just happened. He had heard jack tell him he loved him and kissed him. The kiss. It was so familiar to him. A shiver ran throw his body. The kiss kept being replayed in his mind.

"What had happened so long a go?"

"Chase!" Jack shouted from the crystal room. "The fire shard has activated!" he shouted as he ran towards him.

"Where is it?"

"In Death Valley, USA. Come on Dojo should be feeling it too soon." Jack said as he transformed into his hybrid form. He flew out of the cave leaving chase behind. Chase followed soon after. The flight to the USA was quite between them. Hours passed in silenced as they got closer to Death Valley. The temperature sky rocketed as they got closer and closer. They hovered over the desert as Jack tried to figure out where the shard was located.

"There!" Jack said pointing to a group of cactus. A small light was shining out of one of the cactus' side.

"No you don't!" some one shouted from behind them. It was the Xiaolin monks and dojo.

"Chase get the shard. I'll hold them off!" Jack said as he clapped his hands sending a large gust of wind at them "Get it!" Chase flew down near the cactus and tried to remove the shard. It shocked him. He tried again. He ignored the pain and pulled out the shard. The fire shard let out a red glow. The glow surrounded Chase's body. A few memories raced into his mind.

**Flashback X Flashback**

A child version of Chase sat on some stairs that over looked a small village. Chase was crying. His clothes were rags and filthy. The sun was setting. He would be forced to return to the miserable alley. The thought of returning to the alley made him cry even more. "I don't want to go back" he murmured

"Back to where?" A boy said as he looked down at Chase .He had red eyes and hair. His skin was as white as snow. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to go back to the alley!"

"Then don't. You want to come home with me?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I really don't like being alone a lot. Dashi won't mind. How old are you?"

"I'm eight"

"I'm ten. Come one!" The older said as he pulled Chase to his feet. They ran down the stairs into the village.

"I'm Chase. Chase young by the way."

"Chase? I like it!" The red head said as they ran by the houses and shops. They stopped at a temple. "Come this is were I'm living right now"

"You sure this is okay?"

"Yeah!" he said as he pulled Chase throw the doors and into the temple. Chase followed the older boy into a garden.

"Hey! Dashi! I brought someone to stay with us!" another boy appeared out of the tree in the middle of the garden.

"That's fine." Dashi said as he walked closer to get a better view of Chase. "Do you know any martial arts?"

"No"

"Then I'll teach you! I always wanted a student!" Dashi shouted jumping up and down in glee.

"I'll very much appreciate that!" chase said.

"Good then everything is settled!" jack said as he lead Chase back into the temple. "Sense we weren't expecting anyone today. We don't have a room ready. You can sleep with me. Tomorrow you'll get you own room. But now it's time for dinner"

"Thank you……why are you helping me?"

"Because" He said as he leaned close chase and kissed him on the forehead. "I like you" Chase face was burning up. He stared up at the older boy.

"I'm sleepy can I go to bed?"

"Yeah sure. Down the hall third room on the left." the red head said. Chase followed the direction and stepped into the room. It was like any basic room. A window, bed small table, and a mirror. Chase crawls into the medium size bed. Chase snuggles himself up to the soft pillows. His mind is a mixed jumble of thoughts. He is lost in thought when the door opens. Chase freezes. Someone crawls up next to him.

"Chase? You awake?" the older boy asks

"Yeah." Chase says rolling over to face the boy. He comes face to face with blood red eyes. Chase stared deep into the ruby eyes. "What's your name?"

"Oh yeah never tolled you my name." the boy pulls chase to his chest and kisses him on the forehead again. "I'm Jack"

**Flashback X Flashback**

Chase comes out of his memories. He tries to take in his new memories. The fight between the monks and jack is still continuing. Jack was fighting all four monks at the same time. The shard was still glowing with fury.

"Jack!" Chase shouted as he throws the shard at jack. He caught it. The shard was absorbed into his skin. Fire consumed him. Jack was turned into a fire dragon. The monks backed away as the fire got bigger and bigger. Out of the shadows Jack popped out. Chase stared from the large fire ball that was still growing and the figure standing next to him.

"Come one the fire ball will keep growing for a few more minutes. That will give us enough time to leave." Jack said as he flew up in the air. Chase followed not far behind.

"Did you get a memory back?"

"Yeah"

**A/N: I'm am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I couldn't update sooner1 really am sorry. I'll greatly appreciate it if you review the chapter!**


End file.
